Tae Takemi
|englishva=Kirsten Potter }} Tae Takemi is a character in Persona 5. She is a back alley doctor who owns a clinic in Yongen-Jaya, not far from Cafe Leblanc. Her clinic serves as the player's medicine booth throughout the game. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Supporting Character; Death Confidant **''Persona 5: Mementos Mission: Supporting Character **[[Persona 5 The Animation|''Persona 5 The Animation]]: Supporting Character Design Takemi has dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes. She has red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. She is fairly short, standing only slightly taller than Futaba Sakura without her heels. Her outfit consists of a typical white lab-coat that is worn over a short black dress. She accessorizes with a red grommet belt, a black studded necklace choker which connects to multiple necklaces, and strappy black platform high heels. In her casual outfit, she still wears her choker and necklace. She wears a bracelet, short black jacket, a blue dress with a white spiderweb design, and black ripped leggings alongside matching black ankle boots. She is noted by Morgana to have an "interesting fashion sense." Personality Takemi is a somewhat eccentric young woman. She dresses like a punk and has a morbid sense of humor, reacting with glee when she gets the protagonist to try out a new medicine, watching him squirm. Due to her bad reputation, she can easily tell when one of her patients has an ulterior motive, as those kind of patients are all she gets. Her reputation as "the Plague" has made her highly cynical and insecure, claiming that she's only good for making experimental drugs, even after being praised for curing a young girl. Despite her dark sense of humor, Takemi is nevertheless a very kind and caring person, as one would expect from a doctor; although she gets annoyed at the protagonist for his attempted deception, she decides to make a deal with him afterwards, saying she'll give him medicines to recover his health. After he agrees to become her assistant, she frequently checks on him to out of concern for his health. However, she never calls him by his name, instead referring to him as "her little guinea pig," a name she continues to use even after they start dating (if the protagonist chooses to date her). Takemi is also very knowledgeable about traditional Shinto prayer rituals, which is shown when the protagonist takes Ann Takamaki to Meiji Shrine, which results in a scene where the two meet each other. Profile ''Persona 5'' Tae Takemi is the owner of Takemi Medical Clinic in Yongen-Jaya, which acts as the main supply for the party's recovery items in the game. She believes in her own theory of pharmaceutics and sells barely legal prescriptions to her patients secretly. She originally worked for a university but was fired after she was scapegoated for a disastrous medical trial she advised against, and it is eventually revealed her clinical trial is actually an attempt to perfect the drug and regain her credibility. Later, it is revealed the patient who died actually survived, but lost her confidence in Takemi's old hospital and transferred out-to prevent bad PR, the director Shoichi Oyamada (who was jealous of Takemi to begin with, feeling he only received his position due to nepotism) covered up her survival and perjured Takemi for the patient's "death;" after stealing his heart, he admits the truth and Takemi's good name is restored. After the completion of Futaba's Palace, the protagonist calls Takemi. After a brief examination, Takemi states that Futaba has unnaturally low stamina and strength, most likely due to her shut-in nature. Confidant Takemi's Confidant progresses through the protagonist working as the test subject of her clinical trial. This Confidant can be unlocked on April 18th, but reaching rank 2 requires Guts of at least rank 2 (Bold). Going past rank 7 of her Confidant will also require Charm rank 4 (Charismatic). Taking part in her clinical trials will raise the protagonist's Courage at certain ranks. Takemi's farewell gift to the protagonist on the last day after maxing her Confidant is a Dog Tag. This item allows the protagonist the ability to buy all items that she sells in her shop from the start of New Game+. The protagonist will still need to raise her Confidant to Rank 7 to unlock her discounts. If the protagonist pursues a romantic relationship with Takemi, she will gift the protagonist a Muffler on Christmas, allowing the protagonist to earn more points when using a Death Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Takemi's Chocolate on Valentines Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. Gallery Trivia * Tae Takemi could be a reference to (武見 太郎), a male physician from 1904 to 1983. Tarō Takemi fought for equality for the weak and persuaded the Ministry of Health and Welfare to list many medicines of (medical study originated from China) as recognized prescriptions. * Her nickname in the medical community, the Plague, is inspired by the (fitting her Arcana). The phenomenon killed 75-200 million people (between 30 to 60% of the population) in Europe. * Hidden data in the game indicates that it is intended to be possible to doubt or break Takemi's Confidant. If this happens, the protagonist cannot buy high grade medicine from her. * Takemi shares background story, overall design and English VA (Kirsten Potter) with doctor from the series. ** Both are gifted doctors that became pariahs in the medical community by unjust situations. Takemi by being used as a scapegoat during the failed medical trial she participated, while Kimishima was stripped of her surgical license in Okinawa and forced to immigrate to the United States due to her ability, the . *** Furthermore, they both are given denigrating nicknames, Takemi as The Plague and Kimishima as the Devil Doctor. *** Having become social outcasts, both characters are forced to deal with work in the gray or even outright illegal side of the spectrum **** Takemi runs her clinic that has a shady reputation, sells barely legal (and original) medicine and runs medical trials with the protagonist. **** Kimishima had to change her name, leave for the United States and pose as an ordinary and talented doctor at a Hospital in California while secretly helping in the research of the bio terrorist organization . *** During the course of their games, both doctors are searching for redemption for their current situations, achieving it in the end. ** They share the same theme of death, loss, acceptance and a will to live their lives at their fullest, changing as persons by the end of their stories. ** They have similar fashion sense in their outfits that helps display their personalities (which are similar as well) and have similar blue hair. Category:Persona 5 Characters Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Death Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Vendors